Friends with Benefits
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Sirius finally has a girlfriend, NO not like that! A friend who is a girl... But really, how long is that going to last?... Dramaansgtromance


**Okay first of all I uploaded the WRONg chapter, the chapter you read was for a Hermione/Draco fic.  
It's located on my profile as "A love hate relationship."  
I've been geting a lot of good reviews and hopefully you will ALL read it.  
But anyway here is a Sirius/OC Ficcie. It'll have a second chapter and that will be the end.  
HOPE YOU ENJOY and sorry for the mix up.**

* * *

Seventh year at Hogwarts, Sirius has mad his only real friend who is a girl. How long could it really last?

Sitting beneath the tree talking to her about quidditch and what ever else possible. "Monica, who do you think will win?"

Sirius asked the girl beside him. She smiled, her black hair layered around her face. The girl's brown eyes looked up, as if thinking.  
Her light tan arms folded. She pulled her legs Indian style sitting up now. Sirius nudged her in the shoulder and Monica rubbed her dark blue sweater.

"Owe, Sirius." She laughed. "I'm thinking!" Sirius sighed waiting for her reply. "I think if Bethany and Lily ever got in a mud fight, Bethany would win. She's taller and stronger," Monica nodded confident with her answer.

Sirius grinned, "Yeah, I'd bet on Evans." "

Why?" Monica asked brushing the dirt of her knee. She groaned as it stained her jeans.

"Last year sweet Monica, remember Lily's punch at James?" Monica's eye lit up, "How could I forget... Do I have time to change my bet?" Monica and Sirius laughed. "I have class," Monica said getting up and brushing her legs off. Sirius nodded, "You know James still fancies you." Monica nodded, "I know. But after last year, I just don't think I can trust him."Monica walked off as Sirius smiled.

Monica Everette was Sirius Black's best girl friend. No, not his girlfriend, but a friend who was a girl. Possibly his only girl friend now that he thought about it. Monica had been used has a pawn in James' plan last year to get Lily. Lily didn't get jealous, but Monica did get hurt. After that fiasco Monica found friendship in Sirius. At first a little weary, but after they had agreed it was strictly plutonic she settled comfortably. Sirius couldn't hold down a real relationship. He'd only done it once and he'd come out of it very hurt.

Since then every relationship was never really a relationship, it was a 'friendship'. This was his only real friendship though. Most of Monica's friends hated her for it. She had told Sirius about how they had said she was 'no good', 'full of trouble' and a 'heart breaker'.

Monica had told them they were really just friends. Sirius didn't like the idea of girls thinking he was serious with them in a relationship, or other girls thinking that about another girl. Monica had made a promise with Sirius that neither of them would like the other. It's been one year since that promise. But something in the air was changing. Sirius stood up and went to his common room. He found James, Lily, and Remus by the fire. Lily was writing a letter at the table while James watched her from the armchair, and Remus reading on the sofa.

"Hey, Padfoot, where've you been?" James asked. Sirius shrugged, "With Monica."

"You two spend a lot of time together," Remus said with a small smile.

"We're just friends." Lily nodded, "But I think Monica has a crush on you."

Sirius shook his head. "No, she doesn't."

Lily shrugged and returned to her letter. Remus stood up, closing his book, "Any of you seen Bethany?"

Everyone shook their heads. "I honestly don't know how you fancy her, she's the gossip queen." Lily made a disgusted face.

Remus shook his head, "I don't fancy her. But she's the more easy type."

Lily sighed, "Remus, honestly, you don't always have to hide from a real relationship."

Remus shook his head, "Maybe in the future I won't."

Remus walked out of the portrait hole. Sirius slumped onto the sofa where Remus had been, removing Remus' book from his ribs. "A bit of light reading, ouch," Sirius winced.

"Padfoot, don't you have a detention in thirty minutes?" James asked as Sirius got comfortable.

Sirius nodded, "Just a little nap." Sirius closed his eyes for what felt like moments, but it must have been an hour because Monica was the won to wake him up.

"Sirius, you're sleeping in the common room. Are you high?" Sirius grinned, "Yes, very."

Monica giggled. "You know you're supposed to call me!"

"Next time, I promise." Sirius got up rubbing his eyes.

"Where is everyone?" Sirius yawned as Monica looked around, "Last I saw Remus with Bethany outside. James following Lily to the Owlery and Peter was talking to your cousin Bella."

Sirius looked at her confused, "My cousin? My insane cousin?"

Monica nodded.

"He must be desperate for a girlfriend." Monica nodded again, this time with a grin.

Sirius smiled, "I missed my detention didn't I?"

"Yes, but I'm sure Slughorn will let you make up for it. He'll probably have you help decorate for his Christmas party."

Sirius groaned, "Wonderful." Sirius stood up and stretched. Monica who was already up looked away as his shirt lifted slightly. "Everette, are you afraid to see my stomach?" Monica shook her head, "No."

Sirius grinned. "What can we do with the rest of our day?"

Monica shrugged, "I have no clue." Sirius pulled her to the astronomy tower. After lots of walking and finally there Sirius had conjured two chairs. Monica took a seat, "Ah, my favourite, student watching."

Sirius laughed. "No, the sun should be setting in one... two... three... four... five..." and as Sirius counted his last finger the sun did begin to set. "How'd you know that?" Sirius smiled, "With Remus, I have to know the on goings of the day." Monica nodded knowingly. "Of course."

After this night Monica and Sirius made it a weekly routine to sneak off and relax without anyone's knowing. So Two months later, on an ordinary night, and an ordinary meeting, not so ordinary feelings occured.

Time went by and it was dark outside. Monica was curled up in her chair. She and Sirius were discussing how difficult relationships can be.

"I miss the cute stuff," Monica admitted. She smiled, "The 'I love you', and stuff."

Sirius smirked. "I miss having someone to talk to at night." Sirius looked out the window. "Marissa was really-" Monica put a hand up, "She didn't deserve you. She cheated."

Sirius bit his lip, "Thanks for reminding me." "Sorry," Monica looked away from him examining the stone walls.

Sirius sighed, "Monica, I love you." Monica rose and eyebrow as she turned to him.

Sirius smiled, "No, not- I don't want to date." Monica sighed, "Phew, Good, I was scared for a second."

"What if- we're friend with benefits?"

"Sirius I am not one of those tarts you date and I do not shag-"Sirius put a hand up to silence her.

"Nothing like that. Just the- how'd you put it- cute stuff?"

Monica looked at questioning how this would work out.

"I don't know." Sirius stood up walking over to her. "No one needs to know, we're just friends right?"

Monica nodded and Sirius whispered, "I wuv you." She smiled. Monica couldn't help but smile at those words from his mouth. "I wuv you too." Sirius gestured for her to stand up and she did, he took her seat and beckoned her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they stared out at the half moon together.

When they returned an hour later to their common room Bethany was waiting up for Monica. Sirius whispered in Monica's ear "I don't know how you're friends with her."

Monica laughed and whispered back, "I don't know how you dated her."

Bethany was tapping her foot and twirling her chestnut brown hair, "I was worried sick!"

Monica smiled, "Sorry-wait why?"

Her eyes grew large, "We were suppose to study Monica!" Monica sighed, "More like I do your homework." Bethany scuffed.

Bethany eyed the two, "Are you two dating?" They shook their heads.

"Whatever, Monica say good night to your buddy and help me!" Bethany whined. Monica walked Sirius over to his steps. "Night buddy!" She laughed.

Sirius smiled and leaned in a bit, "I love you. Tell me you love me c'mon." Monica looked at Bethany for a second before turning back and whispering quickly, "Love you, night." She walked away leaving Sirius with a grin. Bethany was fidgeting with her night robes when Monica plopped down next to her. "Ready," Monica asked with a yawn.

Bethany nodded. Weeks passed by and Monica and Sirius got very comfortable with their 'friendship'. It was one night when they were together in the common room and Sirius had decided to admit something. "

Monica, I like you- a lot." Monica smiled, "Good because I like you too." Sirius sighed, "I want you to be my girlfriend, but you're not like the girls I date. And I wouldn't want- I wouldn't want to put you in that position."

Monica bit her lip and pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Right, so what are you saying?"

"I don't want a serious relationship. I have to play the field."

Monica nodded, "Right. Okay." Monica fixed her ponytail.

"You're okay with this?" Sirius asked worried. Monica nodded. She was lieing to herself.

Monica stood up and yawned, "Night, wuv you." Sirius returned the gesture and waved goodnight.

It was two days after this that Monica had a talk with Bethany.

"I can't take it; did you see him with Cynthia?" Bethany nodded. They were in their dormitory. "I hate that I have no authority to get mad!" Monica stormed around the room.

"You two aren't dating?" Monica shook her head, "No. Of course not."

Bethany looked at her oddly, "But I heard you say I love you to him." Monica shook her head, "It's nothing. Joking around."

Bethany shook her head, "If you've said those words, you're dating."

"No, we don't look at it that way. Bethany please don't say anything!" Monica pleaded.

Bethany nodded, "Of course." Hours later, beneath the large oak tree with James, Lily, Bethany and Remus Monica and James were discussing the future.

"I'll be married to Lily and Remus will be married to Bethany."

Monica shook her head, "So who do I get?" James smiled, "You can have Sirius."

Monica laughed, "Been there, done that."

James looked at her oddly, "Okay..." Lily pushed James, "We'll never get married!"

James rubbed his arm, "Ouch, and yes we will!" The argument continued as Remus and Bethany talked about the weather.

The next day on her way to the great hall Sirius stopped her "Monica, what's this you told James been there done that?"

Monica laughed, "It was a joke with your best friend. Who cares?" Sirius nodded, "Fine. Why did Cynthia tell me we're together?"

"Wait," Monica looked confused, "You and Cynthia are together?"

"No, you and I!"

"Wait, you and I are together?"

"That's what Cynthia thinks. What have you been saying to people Monica?"

Monica looked hurt, "I haven't said anything." "Right, sure, well someone's been talking." Sirius looked upset, "Everyone is saying we're in love?"

Monica barked at him, "I haven't said a work Sirius Black! I don't care if you believe me!"

"Well I don't!" Sirius said throwing his hands up.

"Fine, then we should stop being friends!"

Sirius nodded, "I was just going to say that!" They walked in opposite directions.

Monica took her seat at the table so angry that she didn't even eat. Bethany asked her what was wrong but Monica gave no reply. An entire month had gone by. It had taken three weeks for Monica to miss having Sirius around.

Now that they weren't talking their friends were split apart. Monica wouldn't talk to James, because James believed Monica had been lying. Lily and Bethany were all Monica had. Though Monica wasn't very fond of Lily.

One night when Monica couldn't sleep she made her way down to the common room. She heard voices so she stopped at the stairs.

"She loved him," the firs voice said. It was female and snotty.

"Wouldn't they have told us, we're their best friends?" The next voice was male and handsome.

"No. It was a secret. She tried to lie to me, tell me they were friends." The female voice was Bethany, and Monica was fuming.

"That doesn't make sense." The male voice was Remus. "Sirius says she was spreading lies all about school."

"Maybe. I know that when I asked Cynthia about their relationship, she said she didn't know about any of it."

Remus coughed, "You talked to Cynthia?"

"Yes."

"I thought Monica had talked to her."

"No. I didn't squeal, I was curious." Remus had an upset tone.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Bethany."

Bethany sighed, "Well in this case, Monica was the cat." She heard Remus stand up and go to his dorm steps.

"Remus, you can't tell them."

"I have no plan on it. Sirius is too stubborn, it won't change his mind. But Bethany, I think you and I should stop- being together." Bethany gasped. "Fine, you're a half-breed anyway!"

Monica stormed off the steps, "Don't you dare talk to him that way you stupid tart!"

Monica threw her hands in the air, "You're such a loud mouth Bethany!" Remus looked disappointed at Bethany.

"Remus, go to bed, I need a word with 'talks a lot'." Remus waved good night and Monica continued to rant on about how terrible Bethany was.

Bethany eventually burst into tears and pleaded for her forgiveness. Monica declined and went to bed. It was six months later, two months before summer, when Monica finally talked to Sirius.

She told her side of the story and Bethany's blunder, but Sirius had still said they should stay distant friends.

Monica cursed at herself that night, jinking Bethany's bed so that is would tip her out every few hours.

The last day of school Monica was waiting by the great hall for goodbyes with her friends. James, Lily, Peter, Sirius, and Remus arrived. Monica hugged Remus, Peter and Lily goodbye. James and Sirius stood feet away waving at the quidditch team.

Monica went over asked James for a hug. James looked down, "Oh, alright!" James smiled and hugged her.

"Sorry, Monica."

Monica nodded, "Don't worry about Mr. Evans."

James smirked. "She'll change her name." Monica laughed, "Sure, if you can get her to the wedding!" Sirius avoided the conversation, but Monica gestured for James to walk away.

She moved closed putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Sirius looked at her, "Me too. I'm sorry that it just won't work." Sirius hugged her, Monica smiled. "Bye, Sirius."

"Bye, Everrete." Sirius released her and walked off to say goodbye to Cynthia and her group of Ravenclaw friends.

Monica turned around to see Lily and James holding hands.

"You have to be kidding me?" She screamed with a laugh. "NOW?"

Lily nodded, "Just now actually." James nodded excitedly. "You know what; I don't even want to know." Monica picked up her bags and followed the rest of the students to the carriages. Bethany was no where to be seen, yet no one cared. Monica smiled as she watched Sirius jump in a carriage with Regulus.

"Wuv you," she whispered and looked away. There was no next year. They wouldn't be seeing each other again. So this was their ending. A closed chapter to a failed book...

* * *

I'll post last chapter after I get enough reviews. YEs there is more!


End file.
